Licorice Swirl
Licorice Swirl (A.K.A. Licorice Wheel, Liquorice Swirl, or simply Licorice) is a common blocker in any Fanon. It is the second type of blocker involving licorice, the first being Licorice Lock. The blocker looks like a swirl of black licorice and a dot of cream in the middle, taking up an entire square. Appearance Properties The licorice swirl is an invasive blocker, meaning no candies can be in the same square as the blocker, much like Icing or chocolate. Like most blockers, it can be disposed of through breaking the candy next to it. The licorice swirl has several unique properties. It is one of the only blockers that can actually be clicked on and switched with candies. Getting three licorice swirl blockers in a row does not get rid of it though unlike candies. Another strange, and quite possibly one the most annoying properties is that they are resistant to special candies and their combinations. If a striped candy hits a liquorice swirl, it will get rid of the blocker but won't get rid of any other candies beyond it. This can become a serious problem in later levels involving jelly or ingredients. Many later levels use this blocker to increase difficulty due to their special candy resistance. If you make a move which removes at least one liquorice swirl immediately, it's less likely to respawn in the following cascades. Otherwise, it may be raining into the board, greatly reducing effective moves. Locked Licorice Swirls CCR In CCR, since level 759, the licorice swirls can be under the licorice locks. The locked licorice swirls require special candies to clear the licorice lock as well as locked chocolate. However, the locked licorice swirls are not resistant to special candies. Candy Crush Super Saga In Super Saga, locked swirls require special candies to be removed in locks. In double, they require 2 hits and they ARE resistant to special candies when you remove 1 layer of the lock. T9CCS Licorice swirls are seen under locks for the first time in Candy Castle, from level 97 onwards. They ARE '''resistant to special candies even under locks. Licorice Swirls Under Marmalade CCR Since level 891 in CCR, the licorice swirls can be under the marmalade. The marmalade layer is similar to licorice lock that is not resistant to special candies. However, they can match candies adjecant to clear the marmalade as well as ones covering the regular and special candies. T9CCS Swirls under marmalade first appear in Candy Castle, level 103 and they '''ARE resistant to special candies. Multilayered Licorice Swirls CCR Since level 876, licorice swirls can appear to have two layers. Every layer is resistant to special candies. After breaking the white swirls, it leaves the black swirl layer. And since level 1161, licorice swirls can also appear to have three layers. Clearing red licorice swirl layer will make it white. Unlike multilayered Waffle, cake bomb explosion takes only one layer off for multilayered licorice swirls. T9CCS In T9CCS, double licorice swirls are introduced in episode 51, from level 751 onwards. Triple licorice swirls are introduced in episode 57, from level 871 onwards. Quadruple swirls first appear in episode 64, in level 991. Quintuple swirls will certainly appear in the game, but it is unknown when they will be realeased. Sextuple swirls may also appear, but ONLY in events. C437CCS In C437CCS, double licorice swirls are introduced in Licorice Factory at Level 631. Triple licorice swirls first appear in Licorice Lush, starting at Level 661. Quadruple licorice swirls first appear in Twizzler Temple, starting at Level 706. Green quintuple licorice swirls are introduced in Cookie Countdown from Level 766 onwards. Yellow sextuple licorice swirls are introduced in Bittersweet Bowling Alley from Level 796 onwards. Candy Crush Special Saga *In Candy Crush Special Saga, there are multiple types of licorice swirls, each with their own colour. There are no multilayered licorice swirls in this fanon; each type of licorice swirl only takes one hit to destroy. The colours and corresponding properties are as follows: *Black: Regular Licorice Swirl *Red: Can only be destroyed by adjacent matches or colour bomb + colour bomb combination *Blue: Can only be destroyed by special candy combinations (even striped candy + striped candy) *Green: Absorbs striped candy effects without being destroyed by them. When destroyed, all striped candy effects absorbed by the green licorice swirl will be unleashed. *Yellow: Can move by itself and is immune to gravity. *Purple: Can only be destroyed when submerged in soda. *Orange: Can emit a glow that protects all elements around its radius from damage but explodes like a wrapped candy when destroyed. *White: Indestructible by normal means, can only be removed if replaced by another element or brought to a fire tile or red ingredient exit. Category:Blockers Category:Elements in CCR Category:Blockers in CCR Category:Blockers in CCJS Category:Elements in CCJS Category:Blockers in T9CCS Category:C437CCS Elements Category:C437CCS Blockers Category:Fanon Elements Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Four-hit blockers Category:Five-hit blockers Category:Six-hit blockers Category:Movable blockers Category:Special candies' resistance blockers Category:Multilayered blockers